The sneaky cat thief of a cat's prince
by APHBrussels
Summary: This is one of my Shugo Chara fanfics. The most aren't translated yet. In this one Tadase x Ikuto and Yoru x Kiseki. I don't own Shugo Chara, but please enjoy.


**This is one of my Shugo Chara fanfics. The most aren't translated yet.  
In this one Tadase x Ikuto and Yoru x Kiseki.  
I don't own Shugo Chara, but please enjoy.**

Yoru pov  
The boy I hated so much, why do I love him so much right now? The boy is always in my head. I can't' get him out of my mind. He is always there even when I don't want it. His blue eyes make me forget that we're both cursed. I talked to his sister about this. She has a boyfriend and she is the twin if who I love, she will know something to help me right? So I did talk to her but it didn't help me further at all. She only said that I need to tell him my feelings towards him. I did know that. So here am I standing in front of the boy I love that is writhing things down. He doesn't notice me at all. His purple hair covers his right eye."Yo king." I called him but he didn't responded. So I flood over to him and licked him behind his left ear. Funny enough he left out of the chair he was sitting on. Weirdly for twins they don't look alike. Maureen has blond hair and a red eye, Kiseki has purple hair and blue eyes." W-what, w-why did you?" I like it when he doesn't get the situation at all. He doesn't look like his owner Tadase at all. I and Ikuto do look pretty alike. Maybe my owner is waiting until I confess my love to the chara of the owner he likes. Wait let me make it clearer. Ikuto loves Tadase, I love Kiseki. Probably Ikuto is waiting for me to confess to Kiseki the first born chara of Tadase. Maybe I can tell you guys more about the curse. When I was with the cat, suddenly a white light appeared around me, the next thing I know I was in my egg.  
Tadase pov  
'What are those two doing?' the purple chara was still lying on the table next to his chair. "Hi prince." Ikuto smiled laying his head on Tadase shoulder; he softly blows in Tadase's ear. He had been feeling weird for days… he blames Yoru for it." Don't call me prince, I'm going to rule the world and you will bow for me!" Ikuto sighs." Why did you became like this?!" he remembers a smaller Tadase who was always chasing him. Suddenly Ikuto grinned seeing Yoru hugging Kiseki out of the blue. "Hey king maybe we should be like them." Tadase sighed. "I toughed you hate me?" he seemed normal again." Me… hate you… why would you think that my lil pr- king." He patted the little blonds head. "Stop patting on my head .I'm 15 years old." I just look the same as when I was 12." Oh you're a kid at heart …so are you mentally look at Kiseki." The purple chara looked chocked, then mad and flow over to Ikuto and said. "That's mean you know." Ikuto slapped him away with his hand." So Tadase how long are you now?" "I'm …. 1,61m tall." Tadase said looking at his chara who got hit by Ikuto. "Are you going to joke about my length?" Tadase looked at the blue haired boy. "Yes "he laughed at the blond." That's mean you know…please don't hit me." Tadase said covering his face. Ikuto was tired of waiting on the response of Tadase. He tilled him out of his chair and pushed him against the wall." Is there somebody here?" Yaya shouted throw the royal garden. Ikuto placed a hand on Tadase's mouth to shut him up when he tried to say something. Yaya didn't get any answer and left." what are you planning to do with me." Tadase said scared.  
Kiseki pov  
"What are they doing?" I asked the cat chara next to me. He got a big smile on his face. "I'm going to let you see what their planning to do." He leaned over to me and… kissed me. I felt my cheeks getting tomato red. Was this real or just my imagination? I didn't want to think about if it was real or not I just kissed back. The blue haired chara depend in the kiss by placing his arms around my waist and hugged me. When they pulled apart Yoru asked:" so Kiseki tell me your age." So he knows it to." I'm 16 years old, one year older than Tadase." I was cursed on an age of 3, so was my sister. I laid my head on his shoulder." I'm 17 so not that great difference at all." I miss it being human you know? "Yoru I have the feeling we are being watched." I turned to see that Ikuto and Tadase were looking at us." Ikuto now!" Yoru shouted at Ikuto and not a second later he kissed Tadase. He was chocked, but soon he kissed back and put his arms around the taller boy's neck. The blue haired was happy now and put his arms around the smaller boys waist .after they broke apart .Tadase did the same as Kiseki did; he laid his head on Ikuto shoulder.


End file.
